This invention relates generally to apparatus for supporting a curtain across the frame of a window or door and relates more particularly to a hanger for supporting a curtain rod.
The type of curtain rod hanger with which this invention is to be compared includes a base plate portion and a rod-supporting portion attached to the base plate portion so as to project from one side thereof. When utilized to support a curtain rod across the frame of a window or door, the base plate portion is typically affixed to a surface of the frame so that the rod-supporting portion projects generally away from the frame surface. The rod-supporting portion is thereby arranged in condition for supporting a curtain rod operatively placed thereupon.
Curtain rod hangers of the aforedescribed type are commonly affixed to the surface of a frame with nails or screws directed through the base plate portion and into the frame so that the base plate portion is securely held between the frame surface and the heads of the nails or screws. The utilization of either nails or screws, of course, necessitates the formation of holes in the frame for accepting the shanks of the nails or screws, and such holes mar the frame surface. If such a curtain rod hanger, once attached to the frame as aforesaid, is removed from the frame so that the formed holes are exposed to view, the holes may detract from the appearance of the frame. Furthermore, inasmuch as frames to which such curtain rod hangers are attached are commonly constructed of wood, nails or screws operatively directed into the frame may be responsible for splits or cracks in the frame material, which splits or cracks may also detract from the appearance of the frame. Still further, inasmuch as such splits or cracks commonly reduce the effective area of the frame within which a nail or screw can be stably secured, such splits or cracks can render difficult a reattachment of a hanger to the frame or the reattachment of a replacement hanger to the frame.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved curtain rod hanger capable of being affixed to the frame of a window or door in a manner preserving the appearance of the frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a curtain rod hanger which can be installed without nails or screws.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a curtain rod hanger which remains securely in place when installed and is capable of supporting a relatively large amount of weight.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a curtain rod hanger capable of being installed upon and removed from the frame quickly and with relative ease.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a curtain rod hanger which can be used on either the right or left side of the frame for supporting a curtain rod thereacross.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a curtain rod hanger which is uncomplicated in structure and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.